Bradford
|creator(s) = Lee Pressman |uk/us_voice_actor = Rob Rackstraw |name = Bradford |title = Bradford the Brake Van |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * Samson |basis = LMS 20 ton brake van |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Brake van |wheels = 4 |designer(s) = Sir William Stanier |builder(s) = Derby Carriage and Wagon Works |year_built = Sometime between 1933 and 1950 |number = 0919 }} '''Bradford' is a strict and disciplinery brake van who lives on the Mainland. He works with Samson. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Bradford was brought to Sodor by Samson. When he noticed Thomas struggling with his Troublesome Trucks, Bradford offered to be his brake van for the day. Once coupled up, Bradford quickly took charge of the trucks and barked at them to behave. Thomas and the other engines were very impressed, until they found out how strict Bradford liked to stick to the rules of the railway, which made the trains that they were pulling with him very late. The next day, Thomas decided to take a train without Bradford, but ended up running into trouble with the trucks, and collided with Percy at Gordon's Hill. Bradford eventually went back to the Mainland with Samson. Bradford later attempted to help Samson overcome his fear of fireworks, but failed when Samson mistook railway detonators Cyril the Fogman had put on the track for fireworks and ran away in fright, going faster out of surprise at each detonation. Samson almost crashed into Rebecca and eventually ended up running into Nia. Bradford then encouraged Samson to follow the fireworks to the castle and then both of them enjoyed watching fireworks at Ulfstead Castle. Personality Bradford is an officious and strict brake van who adheres to every railway rule, no matter how minor the rule might be. Although he means well and does his best to keep the trucks in order, his overzealous attitude makes his trains commonly run very late. Because of this, the engines find him annoying. He is also quite conceited, as he claimed he knew how much the engines "appreciated" him. Despite his usual rigidity, Bradford also has a caring side, as shown when he tried to help Samson overcome his intense fear of fireworks. Technical Details Basis Bradford is based on a standard LMS 20 ton brake van. A handful today survive in preservation on heritage railways. Livery Bradford is painted two-tone green with a red stripe across his sides. The number "0919" is painted inside his stripes in gold. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 20' - Bradford the Brake Van * 'Series 22' - Samson and the Fireworks Specials * '''2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * Series 21 - Doing it Right and Little Engines |-| Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2017 - Bradford the Brake Van Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw * Nobuaki Kanemitsu * Paweł Ciołkosz * Peter Bieringer * Zvika Fohrman * Sasu Moilanen * Fábio de Castro Trivia * Bradford's theme is based on the theme from the 1963 film The Great Escape. * Bradford is the first sentient brake van to be introduced in the television series since Toad in the third series (and the third overall in the show). * Bradford apparently has a very keen sense of sight, as he is able to tell just from one glance the exact height of the load of stone in Thomas's trucks, and notice a tiny crack in Henry's lamp. * Bradford's persona and dialogue are based on various characters portrayed by British actor Windsor Davies, in particular Battery Sergeant Major Williams from "It Ain't Half Hot Mum". * Even though Bradford has taillights facing towards his front, he is almost always seen coupled up facing his train instead of facing backwards, thusly putting his side mounted taillights into questionable use. To compensate for this, he has a back mounted taillight. References es:Bradford he:ברדפורד ja:ブラッドフォード pl:Błażej ru:Брэдфорд Category:Other railways Category:Rolling stock Category:Television Series-only characters Category:The Mainland Category:Brake vans Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Visitors